


Ever After High - Drabbles

by Maldita Apple (ZiggiStarr), ZiggiStarr



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggiStarr/pseuds/Maldita%20Apple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggiStarr/pseuds/ZiggiStarr
Summary: This is a compilation of Ever After High drabbles.
Kudos: 27





	1. The Fairest One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow White reflects about the meaning of wearin a crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble what I made at Fictober 2019.
> 
> I wanted to give to Snow White another perspective so diferent of Dragon Games. Because I don't think that she was an evil person. She only had firm beliefs like Apple and that is all. ;)

Queen Snow White had won the admiration of all citizens in Ever After for the efficiency of her reign. She managed to make the kingdom the first power of the three great nations. The quality of life of the people improved more and more and the feudal system was gradually becoming lost in the past.

The fantastic world was entering an era of unprecedented modernity and development and the most important thing is that it was not necessarily fought with ancient traditions.

She had transcended history, she was sure of that, but the most important task for her was to build the perfect heiress to keep the peace over the kingdom. No matter how much the times change, there should always be someone in charge. After the incident with Ravenna, also known as the Evil Queen. She was aware for the first time how thin the line is between stability and total disaster.

In part she had some mixed feelings after the rebellion that began the daughter of her antithesis ... Perhaps everything could be different. She had come to feel some regret. She only limited herself to following her destiny without questioning anything, but Ravenna must never have crossed her mind to commit the criminal acts that led her to live imprisoned forever. If she had been a friend to Ravenna, would things be different? Would Wonderland be safe? Snow White didn't know, but if she knew that as long as the legacy of the White dynasty remained there would be a hope of finding a solution.

The truth worried her that she was considered perfect, she wasn't sure she was even close to that definition. That she was able to improve a couple of things that were wrong meant nothing, after all it was her duty. Nothing would erase the things she knew she would never be able to repair; like having grown a girl without her mother ... As evil as she is.

It had happened to her a couple of times to grant Ravenna forgiveness so that she had a second chance to have a quiet life, but she did not have the courage to do so because her spirit was already too corrupted. She never knew if it was a thing of birth or it was because of the link that bound them to the Storybook of Legends, from the day she signed her page. Whatever it was, she could not afford to bet the security of the kingdom on a hope without foundation. That was the weight of being the highest hierarchical rank in the monarchy and he had to carry it with honor until the final chapter.

The end.


	2. The rising of a new fairytale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Willy Wonka reached the peak of success, but realized that he was aging and that his legacy would be forgotten if he didn't do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another drabble from a mini series I made last year. The story of The Chocolate Factory is part of my universe. I am very fond of this beautiful story and that's why I decided to make certain adaptations to be able to write about the great characters of Roald Dahl.

He had faced numerous obstacles throughout his career as an entrepreneur. But as he gained experience, he was able to overcome them. Regardless of his father's comments, the criticism of the people of his generation, he took the future into his hands and became a living legend.

He was the first to market sweets with impossible properties. That word did not exist in his dictionary, when Wonka tried something there was no force in Magic World to stop him. That took him too far to have started as a "Nobody".

The knowledge he managed to acquire through the years allowed him to reach what he conceived as the pinnacle of success. Or so he was thinking until that day when his first gray hair sprouted from his thick dark brown hair. In that little white thread he saw an entire life of work reflected.

Willy Wonka touched the wall realizing that time had already made its own. He would like to say that he did not regret anything but that was not true. He learned things that no one knew, he invented unique creations that people could only have seen in dreams, he rotted in money but he realized that he was alone.

A feeling of nonconformity suddenly invaded him, he had no one to share his achievements with, his happiness, and worst of all, no one to whom he could transmit his knowledge. What hurt him the most is that he wanted it that way. Wonka turned his dream of being the best candy maker at the center of his life. He didn't want to waste time on anything else, which was counterproductive in the end.

It was there that he understood the importance of preserving legacies. Director Milton Grimm didn't sound so crazy now.

Nothing was eternal, if Willy Wonka didn't do something about it his book would be closed and nobody would ever remember it. He was not willing to be forgotten, the perfect heir must be around in any part of the fantastic world and he would find it.

The end?


	3. Black Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all people there is light and darkness. But in some cases there is more one thing than the other.

A hard truth that was hard for her to accept was that she was getting tired of having to accept her destiny. Had General Villany classes finally disturbed Duchess mind? It was a possibility. But she did not see it that way, she considered that her eyes were more open than ever.

Being Royal was very easy when the promise is a happy ending, but for Duchess it was not. She was different, she didn't fit in with the rest of the Princesses. She was not going to marry a handsome prince, nor live in an enchanted castle, much less be happily ever after.

She had grown up listening to what her life would be like. Everything was set in stone apparently, nothing and nobody could change it or oppose fate. Duchess had enough time to assimilate what life held for her and over time she learned to accept it ... Or at least she believed that.

At first she hated Raven Queen, scoffed at her cowardly and irresponsible demeanor. Her fate was not promising either, everyone knew it but she acted like she was the most unlucky in the whole fantastic world.

As if everything revolved around her and her interests.

"Ridiculous," she thought.

She self-proclaimed herself as "a good person" but nothing could be further from reality than that. Giving false hopes to unhappy people like her was most evil. Happy endings for everyone? She had to be fucking around it, even the Magic World wasn't that perfect.

However, Raven's extraordinary clumsiness allowed her to consider the possibility that fate could be used to her advantage in some way. When she realized that Ashlynn was throwing away her happy ending because of a filthy adolescent whim, she saw a hole there, one that she could enter and thus obtain what she was always denied.

What if she took the destiny of someone else? What would be wrong? After all, even if it hadn't happened before, it hadn't been specified that it wasn't possible either.

Duchess just wanted to live happily ever after ... Even if it meant stealing one.

The end?


	4. Beyond The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is'n happy to be the rommate of Apple White, but she has to find a way to manage it. While still she must to attend her school duties without get crazy at the attempt.

The voice of her roommate singing woke Raven up. All normal, something that happened almost every day. Living with Apple sometimes became a stress test for her. The year began to seem as lasting as the dream of Sleeping Beauty.

Her melodious high soprano attracted a small flock of pigeons, which began to lay her bed and order her stuff. Apple in her busiest days used to optimize her time to the fullest, omitting to do important tasks but that were penny.

Raven got out of bed, unlike the blonde, she didn't wake up looking flawless and with beautiful hair. Her mane of black tufts with purple was puffy as the nests of those birds that had gone into the bedroom should be. After removing her pajamas to put on her usual attire, she stood in front of his ornate full-length mirror.

If it wasn't necessary she would never look at her reflection. Being this, her mother's obsession grew up thinking that this simple habit would end up transforming her. Applying common sense she would be the second most beautiful of her generation. According to what she had been taught since he was a small rhyme with the ability to remember things, that could not be acceptable but the truth is that she did not care about those things at all. Raven just wanted to have a normal life.

"I'll charm you later, dear roomie!" Apple said goodbye in a cheerful voice. Raven didn't explain how the girl could be so happy all the time, it almost seemed unreal.

"See you later, Apple." She replied dryly, it was uncomfortable to live so closely with what was supposed to be her enemy. Raven brushed her troubled hair when she heard the metallic click of the lock. She looked back at the glass and screamed, swore to see a hand that seemed to be on the other side of the mirror.

Raven was so scared, she carved her eyes and it was gone. She took a couple of steps back, thought she had enough time looking at herself for that day. So he left the room without combing his hair. Finally, the world would not end up attending classes with loose hair. Raven was not crazy, indeed there was someone on the other side watching her.

The Evil Queen had no other way of being close to her daughter than watching her from the prison in the mirror. That place was a true fairy torment. However, her time in total isolation was very useful for planning the perfect revenge.

She just had to be patient and wait for the circumstances to favor her.

The end?


	5. Nothing Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple just wanted to dance with her Prince after a day full of adventures. She would forget all the troubles about destiny for one day since Legacy Day ceremomy but she found him so close to another girl; Cerise.

Things did not go as expected, they did not find the Book of Legendary Tales but it could be said that the chapter had a happy ending. They managed to free Director Grimm's brother from his spell. They hugged each other with tears in their eyes, Raven and Apple left them alone, they sure had a lot to talk about.

It had been a day full of strong emotions but hey! The laughs were not missing, right?

"Apple," Raven said, breaking the silence as they passed the dark threshold to return to the Crowning Ball. "I want you to know that I really meant to sign my page ... I never thought about the problems that I could cause."

"Don't worry, Raven. Nor do I want to pressure you to do it, you have to decide for yourself without deception in between." said Apple with a sweet smile in her face.

"Really?" She asked with teary eyes.

"You have to forget that for now. We will find a solution to this." She said reassuring her, Apple wanted not to think about the difficulties they were going through to enjoy the party. Raven smiled more calmly.

The girls met Maddie and Briar in the lounge. They were talking for a while. When Apple realized that Melody was starting to put the slow songs she remembered her prince. She separated from the group, launching in her search with some difficulty advancing among the people, her bulky dress did not favor her much.

When he finally found him Apple could not believe what her eyes were seeing; Cerise was very attached to Daring hugging him. He took her by the waist the way he only did it with Apple. Her cheeks grew hot from the anger she was feeling. She knew they agreed that they could go out with whomever they wanted while they were at school. Apple had seen him flirt with other girls, she didn't know how to explain it, but what she saw was nothing like that, it was on higher level. She had never felt the weight of her words until that moment.

Apple could not stand it, she felt that she lacked the air, if she did not leave there would collapse in tears. She ran out of the place did not want to be seen crying, or put together a scene. Apple must maintain her dignity and face the consequences of her careless words of asking her prince for freedom. The song had just ended. Daring could see that Apple was running frantically towards the exit as if she were escaping something.

He felt a sharp stab in his chest, he did not fully understand but had a bad feeling. Without saying anything he went after her. Cerise was left behind very confused by the boy's behavior. Cerise noticed that he was heading to the same address as a blonde girl in a white dress, which could not be other than Apple White.

It was an abrupt way of meeting reality. Nothing had changed; she was the same girl who had to keep hiding under her hood and she was the same committed prince who would follow his destiny. Cerise sighed heavily, truly believed they had had something special.

The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know It's lager than a drabble but It's too short to publish it as a oneshot. Xdxd


	6. A Cool Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By chance of fate Mike Teavee meets the son of Blackbeard. Charlie is jealous that his best friend ignores him for paying more attention to the pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short short I made recently. Normally I don't usually translate things that involve my oc's as much as I know beforehand that people prefer to read more about canon characters. However I find it a funny drabble.

"Damn, that's so gangster!" Mike Teavee exclaimed as he held the pirate's weapon in his hands examining it in detail. "Charles, why didn't you tell me you had such a cool friend?" He questioned him who was sitting on a log making a bored face. Blaeck and Charlie shared a deep, uncomfortable look. 

"Well ... I haven't known him long." He muttered indifferently, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. 

"This is the first time in my life that I have actually held a gun." Please teach me to shoot! The brown haired boy exclaimed almost pleadingly, Blaeck was thoughtful. It was not the first time that someone insisted that he teach them something like that. 

"I don't know ... I don't have enough ammunition." Blackbeard's son answered hesitantly. Charlie sat up with a frown and gave him a disapproving look as he shook his head behind the boy's back. 

"Come on! I will pay you what you ask, the money does not matter. Do you have a bank account or would you prefer cash?" Charlie kept beckoning him, Mike noticed that Blaeck was looking back and turned, his friend sat on the log again pretending to act natural. 

"Why don't we do something else instead?" Charlie asked once he had the attention on him. "I heard that opened a zip line that passes through Sherwood Forest." 

"Don't tell me you're scared, Charles." He scoffed, crossing his arms, "You're so prudish, it wouldn't hurt to live a little." Wonka's heir clenched his lips together with his jaw, as Mike had started to ignore him again for being stuck with the pirate. 

...


	7. Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after what happened in Wonderland the Red Knight returns to face in a friendly duel with his rival the White Knight. However, he has a series of mixed feelings after having known her identity in the Castle of Cards of the Queen of Hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another little short with a bit of black humor. Hahaha please take it with grace, because I swear I laughed a lot when I wrote it.

"I don't need you to treat me gently." I am a warrior with the same capabilities as you!" The silver-haired girl exclaimed, raising her sword, while maintaining a challenging look. 

"Calm down, I never wanted to hint at anything ..." replied the prince of the Red Kingdom ashamed. He gripped the sword handle tightly and swung the edge coldly offensively as if that beautiful princess were just another enemy on the battlefield. 

"You see it?! She smiled triumphantly, stopping his sword nimbly. "I'm not another damsel in distress, I don't need to be rescued." Chase took advantage of her pause by kicking her straight to the stomach knocking her down on the spot, she screamed in pain and the metal of her white armor resonated with the impact on the hard concrete with alternating white and red mosaic tiles. Chase pointed the tip of his weapon at his opponent's neck, his face grim, causing a shiver to run through his body. 

"No, stop!" She exclaimed scared, Chase barely managed to stop the advance of his steel. "I can defend myself but I'm still a princess!" Where are your manners ?! If you are a real gentleman you should allow me to get up and attack you first." 

"... Uhmm I-i guess it's okay." He replied so ashamed that his cheeks turned the color of his armor. He had an internal conflict, he knew of her qualities as a warrior but having a fight after seeing her face made him lose focus. Darling managed to straighten up although he had a grimace, she tried to hide the pain that that forceful blow caused her, she lunged at the black-haired boy as if her life really depended on it, he dodged it almost instinctively. He had already been in some battles in the real world, although he recognized that her abilities were above average, the truth was that several of her movements became predictable. He positioned himself behind her and slashed diagonally across her back, the friction of the point of the steel against the metal of the armor creating sparks. Darling lost her balance, one of her knees hit the ground, Chase was able to take the advantage, but he was thinking about it too much, which allowed Darling to stand up again, she turned to the son of the Red Queen, her breathing was getting heavy Beneath her helmet, her shoulders rose and fell continuously.

They both froze looking at each other, taking advantage of that time to catch their breath. Their swords collided once more to form a cross, the blades wobbled from one side to the other, however the balance tipped in Chase's favor, he noticed that it was becoming easier for him to bend her. The young knight's feet were skidding on the surface, so she was forced to step back, avoiding being pinned against the edge of the platform. 

"How about a tie?" He offered kindly, maintaining a guard position. "It was already clear to me that you are a formidable knight." 

"I'm not seeking your approval!" I will prove that I am worthy of being a hero by beating you one more time here and now. " she exclaimed defensively, preparing to attack again. "What's different now ?! When you didn't know my true identity, you never offered a truce. Stop feeling sorry for me just because I'm a girl. Now fight with everything you have, if you dare!"

"I don't see it as compassion, but as an act of camaraderie." He said as he blocked without much effort the opposite sword, with his prominent strength he countered the weapon "I see you more as a friend than as a rival." Darling's cheeks flushed, she was grateful inwardly that her face was covered. "What changes now is that I was following the rules, but now I'm free to act of my own free will." Darling removed his helmet, her white hair cascading down her back, she smiled at Chase in a friendly way. 

They stood facing each other, he also uncovered his face, so the knights made a temporary truce with a firm handshake.

The end.


	8. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter meets Ashlynn's father in search of his approval, however he ended up doing the opposite.

"And what do you do, young man?" Asked the man, maintaining a rigid posture, tapping his fingers on the edge of the table. "Are you also a hunter like most of the men in your family?" 

"No sir. I would be incapable of harming innocent creatures. I make love, not war. I work as a general assistant in a store of vegan products, free of trans fats and gluten." Hunter said raising his chin showing that he was not ashamed of being different, nor of his humble origin. 

"What is that ..." He paused, trying to remember the name of the type of drum he carried on his lap. "Instrument?" 

"I'm glad you asked, Your Highness!" He exclaimed so enthusiastically that his eyes shone. "Music is the language of the soul. Through it it is possible to materialize our deepest feelings and desires. This is how I met your beautiful daughter. She heard me playing in the enchanted forest. I'm even teaching him on Thursdays, I don't charge much."

"Interesting." Cinderella's husband replied. He squeezed the armrests of his chair trying not to lose his head and demand that he leave, never to return while he lived.

"♪All we are saying is give peace a chance ♪" he started singing suddenly while playing her bongoes "Come on Ashlynn sing with me!"

"You have exactly ten seconds to get out of my house." The man declared with a fake smile. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I tell you? I love comedy.


End file.
